The overall purpose of the NIMH-CRB Program is to investigate clinical, genetic, biological and psychosocial aspects of the nature and etiology of depression and the effective disorders. The proposed investigation will employ clinical psychopathological and genetic-familial methods in a sample of over 1000 patients overall in the collaborative projects. The grant proposes two major sets of studies, clinical psychopathology and genetic and family studies. The basic hypotheses common to these studies is that the affective disorders are heterogeneous as regards etiology, clinical features and response to treatment. Precisely defined homogeneous nosological classes validated by multiple external correlates will facilitate identification of risk factors for epidemiological studies and verification of hypotheses as to etiology and pathogenesis. Goals set for this current year of the study include hiring and training of personnel, inclusion of subjects into the study, 6-month, 12-month, 18-month and 24-month follow-up evaluations of patients already included, continued co-ordination of the follow-up phase for the entire study, and preliminary analyses of the 6-month and 12-month follow-up data.